Lopmon (Tamers)
Lopmon is a Rookie Level Animal Digimon, and the "twin sibling" of Terriermon, despite having different colors and more horns. Appearance Lopmon resembles a rabbit, while Lopmon's "twin sibling" Terriermon is considered a lop-eared dog. While Terriermon is an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. Gender In the original Japanese version, Lopmon and all his evolutions are maleCharacter Profile: Lopmon. The reason he was written as female in the American dub was that it was difficult for the translators to discern Lopmon's intended gender due to his dialect. In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, Antylamon (and his Rookie form, Lopmon) speaks with an antiquated dialect which uses gender-neutral pronouns, leaving viewers unable to discern if he was male or female (the American dubbers having leaning towards the latter as a result of his female voice actress, however many of the male humans and Digimon are voiced by females in the Japanese version) until a much later episode, when his partner, Suzie, referred to him as male and tried to encourage him to use the more modern personal male pronoun, "boku". There was even a small and unsuccessful online petition to have him turned back into a male in American versionTurn Lopmon Back to a Guy!, but it was too late to make the correction. Description Lopmon is the Digimon partner of Suzie, Henry's little sister. However, Lopmon was also Antylamon of the Devas, and guardian of the South Gate to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When Suzie first meets Antylamon she is treated a small annoyance, but after spending some time together, they develop a special bond. When Antylamon's fellow deva, Makuramon, appears and tried to harm Suzie, Antylamon drives him away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverts Antylamon to Lopmon for protecting a human, and Lopmon became a partner to Suzie. When the Tamers confronted Zhuqiaomon, Lopmon pleaded with Zhuqiaomon not to kill them. Regardless, he unleashed a blast of flame on Lopmon although in the end it was saved by WarGrowlmon. Lopmon, like the other Tamer Digimon, went to the Real World. When the D-Reaper appeared, Lopmon regained the ability to digivolve to Antylamon to help out. Lopmon's only appearance during the final battle was when Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and itself entered the D-Reaper to help. They arrived in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles just in time to rescue the recently de-digivolved Tamers and Digimon. Afterwards Lopmon was forced to return to the Digital World with the rest of the Tamers Digimon. Lopmon returned in Runaway Locomon but as a more minor character. Lopmon appearance was limited to it being accidentally taken by Henry instead of Terriermon (they were later switched back) and in the end when Lopmon and Suzie were threatened by two Parasimon which were destroyed by Beelzemon before anything could happen to them. Lopmon later attended Rika's birthday party. Attacks * Blazing Ice: Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from his mouth that can harm its enemies as well as freeze them. * Lop Twister (Petit Twister): Spins to form a tornado that it can impact with or throw. Other forms The name "Lopmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lopmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is the most common form. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Kokomon When the D-Reaper was defeated, Lopmon De-Digivolved to Kokomon and was forced to return to the Digital World. Attacks * Koko Crusher (Double Bubble): Kokomon fires off a stream of bubbles. |- | Antylamon Antylamon was originally one of the Devas (the Rabbit Deva), whose job was as guardian of the south gate leading to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When Antylamon met Suzie, Antylamon grew to care about the girl & drove a fellow Deva Makuramon away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverted Antylamon to Lopmon. During the D-Reaper's attack in the Real World, Lopmon digivolves back into Antylamon to help fight. It is not shown how Lopmon does this. It is clearly shown Lopmon digivolves back the second time with the only reaction being Suzie's digivice glowing. It is possible Lopmon got back the power to digivolve which was taken away by Zhuqiaomon when Lopmon became Suzie's partner. Lopmon first digivolves back to try to help the others and after seeing Beelzemon and Calumon fly to the Kernel Sphere. After Antylamon fails that it joins the battle against the Creep Hands Agent turning the tide of the battle by grabbing it's cord as it was about to eat Justimon stopping it. Antylamon then holds it's cord still long enough for Justimon to cut it destroying the Creep Hands. Lopmon again digivolves to Antylamon during Gallantmon and Beelzemon's attempt to rescue Jeri. Lopmon jumps out a window while digivolving and after Suzie uses the Radiant Glow Modify Card, and joins the battle destroying a bunch of Bubble Agents and saving Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marine Angemon. Antylamon does not appear after this either in the series or in Runaway Locomon. Attacks * AsipatravanaInternet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Attacks with both hands' "Treasure Axes" by spinning like a tornado. * Bunny Blades ( ): Transforms his paws into Labrys. In this state, they can either be used for melee combat or to throw blades of pink energy. Trivia *Although not having the ability to Biomerge, Lopmon recieved a toy of which it and Suzie biomerges to Kepymon. |- | References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Chosen Digimon